The present invention relates generally to the field of portable ultrasound devices. Ultrasound devices image a patient by producing an emitting ultrasonic waves with a transducer. The transducer measures returning echoes of these waves to provide data regarding the patient. The data may be analyzed and assembled into an image of the patient using a computing device. Typically, portable ultrasound devices are large systems transported on a cart with limited battery life. Alternatively, some portable ultrasound systems are hand-held but still relatively large. The present invention includes features which enhance the portability, usability, and configurability of portable ultrasound systems.